<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>姐姐 by pppppixie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857744">姐姐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pppppixie/pseuds/pppppixie'>pppppixie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, RPS - Freeform, Sexswap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pppppixie/pseuds/pppppixie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*主镯微笃 全部性转<br/>*娜娜有性别认知障碍（认为自己是男孩）<br/>*高雷OOC，勿上升</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun &amp; Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗渽民休学回来了。</p><p>黄仁隽心里带着点不安忐忑，但是又很憧憬。她有一年没见到活生生的罗渽民了，不知道他变模样了吗？有没有长高，胖了还是瘦了？休学之前他的腰伤那么严重，现在是真的像在微信里说的那样，都好全了吗？</p><p>虽然这家伙平常总爱在自己面前装可怜，一点感冒发烧都要摆出一副哭天抢地的样子，但是在这种大事上却好像又会变出另外一副人格。当初自己也是在他决定要休学的前一星期，才知道对方的腰伤已经严重到了影响正常生活的地步。眼下黄仁隽真的有点担心他会报喜不报忧，但是她最担心的是，再次见面，自己会不会生疏到连怎么和对方相处都做不好了。</p><p>黄仁隽和这个奇怪的家伙认识，是在初中三年级的时候，她们两个被分到了同一个班级。罗渽民一直算是学校里的风云人物，不仅仅因为整个学校练速滑的体育特长生仅此一个，更因为她在别人眼里捉摸不定的神秘性别。她有一头利落的短发，挺拔的个子，还有身上总是非黑即白的男孩打扮，让她站在一群长发飘飘裙摆曳曳的女孩子中间总是显得格格不入。事实上人们也总是习惯了混杂在一堆男生中间的他的身影，即使他的嗓音听起来不是那么浑厚，脸上也没有隔两天就冒出来的细细的胡茬。</p><p>他总是用一副骄傲的语气对黄仁隽说：“姐姐要不要摸摸我的喉结？”黄仁隽的目光随着他修长脖颈中间那颗小小的突起上下滚动，她偷偷搜索过，拥有喉结并非是男孩子的特权。但是她咽下去没有说，罗渽民有多倔她是知道的。她是班干部，开学第一天帮班主任整理资料的时候，就看见罗渽民的档案上明明白白登记着的是“罗渽敏”。当时她和他不熟，有点好奇地问了一位从小学起就与罗渽民做同学的朋友，那位朋友说：“嗨，她自己这么些年一直都是按罗渽民这么写，我们问她，她就说户口本上登错了。既然登错了为什么不去改过来呢？不过这就没人再打听了。她是有点奇怪，但是相处起来还不错，大大咧咧挺会玩的。”</p><p>“不过告诉你一个秘密，”朋友故弄玄虚地凑近，“你别看她跟个假小子似的，你知道她小名叫什么吗？”</p><p>“什么？”黄仁隽问。</p><p>“娜娜！她小名叫娜娜，哈哈哈哈哈哈，是不是挺违和的？我们原来跟她在一个班的人都知道，以前她奶奶来班里接她，总是娜娜娜娜地叫。我们班同学就跟着学，可逗了。她因为这个还跟人打过架呢！不过后来我看跟她熟的都这么叫，好像她自己也不怎么介意了。”</p><p>黄仁隽在心里偷偷地把那个清朗俊秀但是一点也不柔弱的身影跟“娜娜”这个名字放在一起想了一下，好像的确怪怪的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“黄仁隽，外面有人找你！”</p><p>早上第二节课刚下课，黄仁隽就听见同班同学这样对她喊道。她隐隐猜出来点什么，心跳开始加快。果然，一走到门外，她就看见一个瘦高的身影倚在走廊窗户上。对方一看到自己就嬉笑着站直了起来，嘟起嘴要往自己身上扑：“我回来了！姐姐有没有想我？”罗渽民长得漂亮，又自带神秘buff，走到哪里都很显眼，有几个小女生一边嘀咕着一边悄悄往这边看。黄仁隽打掉他要往自己身上搭的手，努力把胸腔里挣扎着往外蹦的那只兔子压下来，板起脸来说：“不想。你的腰好了？真没事了？”</p><p>罗渽民变得很委屈：“你怎么都不想我的啊，我那么想你哎，姐姐。”</p><p>黄仁隽有一点脸热，这家伙总是善于在光天化日之下自顾自地讲一些热烈的、令人害臊的话。他叫自己姐姐，总说要自己做他一辈子的姐姐，而事实上两个人的生日差了只有区区半年而已。不过回想起来，姐姐这个称呼好像的确是两个人熟稔起来的开端。</p><p>初三的下半学期两个人被刚刚调到前后桌，罗渽民这个倒霉蛋就因为翻学校墙头未遂而扭伤了左手，一时间变成独臂大侠。一节自习课上，黄仁隽感觉后背有什么东西在戳自己。她回头一看，罗渽民可怜巴巴地拿完好的那只手举着一支铅笔，用口型说自己用不惯自动铅笔，问她能不能帮忙削一下。黄仁隽本来想说为什么不找你同桌帮忙，转头看见旁边枕着胳膊呼呼大睡的男生，认命地接过了那支铅笔。</p><p>再递回去的时候，罗渽民脸上露出了惊讶的表情：“削得……这么好啊。”他本来以为黄仁隽平常不怎么喜欢说话，应该不太愿意帮自己，随便敷衍了事才对。结果那支铅笔被削得光光滑滑笔头尖尖，黄仁隽在递回来的时候甚至还握住了笔尖让它冲着自己。那之后罗渽民开始对黄仁隽热络起来，他手上打了多久的绷带，黄仁隽就帮他削了多久的铅笔。有一天课间，罗渽民叼着根棒棒糖凑在黄仁隽课桌旁边，心安理得地看她削铅笔。突然他用几乎痊愈的左手把糖棍从嘴里抽出来，冷不丁冒出来一句：“你削铅笔的样子，好像一个……大姐姐啊。”</p><p>黄仁隽哭笑不得，这是什么形容？罗渽民解释说，就是很会照顾人的样子，像家里的女性长辈。“但是总不能说你像妈妈奶奶吧，那多不合适。不然以后我就叫你姐姐，好不好？”</p><p>黄仁隽一开始感觉这个称呼怪怪的，有点抗拒。但是罗渽民完全无视了她的抗议，仍然自顾自地叫了下去。于是时间长了黄仁隽觉得自己真的顺理成章成了他的姐姐。</p><p>过了一年，终于又听见这句久违的姐姐。黄仁隽早就没了以前那种别扭的心情，反而觉得舒心。罗渽民好像一点都没变，还是像以前那样黏她。她松了一口气，那么她也只需要像以前一样，无视掉他的撒娇，或者推开他凑过来身体就好了。在这期间，对话会自然而然地在一推一拉之间自己发展下去。事实上罗渽民来找她也并没有什么事情，只是告诉她，自己被分到了楼上高中一年级的一个班里，临走的时候往她的兜里塞了一根棒棒糖。而没有休学的黄仁隽，现在已经经过了文理分科，是理科班的一名高二学生了。</p><p>“怎么办姐姐，以后真的要管你叫学姐了。”罗渽民这样说。</p><p>他没待一会儿就走了，刚到新班级还有许多事情要处理。黄仁隽看着那个颀长的身影消失在楼梯口，抹了一把脸转身准备回去。突然，她被一双纤细的手拉住了胳膊，原来是她分班之后的新同桌，李洁诺。课间的时候，她也出来走廊上透风了。</p><p>“同桌同桌，刚刚来找你的是谁呀？他好帅哦！”她的同桌眨着一双亮晶晶的狗狗眼问道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李洁诺是个漂亮的小女生。最起码比自己漂亮，黄仁隽想。她留着一头柔顺的、闪着湿润光泽的波波头，睫毛又长又密，眼睛笑起来会变成两弯黑月亮。右眼角下有一颗明显的泪痣，黄仁隽觉得这颗痣长得很特别，让人一眼就能记住这个可爱的女孩子。她的名字有点拗口，所以平常一般都让别人直接叫她李诺。李诺李诺，听起来软软的，叫起来甚至有点黏牙，黄仁隽私心里觉得挺适合她。</p><p>突然听见她问罗渽民，黄仁隽一时半会不知道该怎么跟她描述他们的关系，于是选了最谨慎的一种说法：“是我初中的同学，因为身体不好，刚刚休学一年回来。”</p><p>“我看你们关系很好的样子哎！不过，他是女生吗？还是男生啊？”李洁诺咯咯笑着，还在继续追问。</p><p>是啊，是男生还是女生？每一个初次见到罗渽民的人都会提出同样的问题，带着疑惑的，好奇的，窥探的，甚至是玩味的语气。黄仁隽承认，当初她默许罗渽民的接近，有一部分原因也是好奇心在作祟。而现在作为一个并非与罗渽民初识，而是彼此都已经很熟悉了的人，黄仁隽原以为自己是知道答案的。肯定是女生啊，户口本和身份证上写的什么就是什么嘛。虽然很奇怪，黄仁隽从来没有跟她像平常女生一样一起去过女厕所，也没有听到过她像其他女孩子一样抱怨自己的生理期。</p><p>罗渽民确实从来不会在别人面前提起或者显示自己的女性特征，原因很简单，他根本不觉得自己是女孩子。他以自己的宽肩长身为豪，他的力气也让一般的柔弱女孩比不过。他整天混迹在一群热血好动的男孩子中间，偶尔也很乐意在花丛中充当护花使者的角色。刚刚认识的时候，黄仁隽觉得这是不正常的。一个好好的女孩子，为什么非要扮作男孩子的模样呢？有时候她想起电视上网络上风靡一时的中性打扮的那些女孩，怀疑罗渽民是不是受了影响，觉得很酷，才故意效仿来吸引别人眼球。可是她很快又意识到不一样，因为罗渽民何止是扮成了这么一副样子，他根本就是活成了这么一副样子。</p><p>可是长久下去是不行的啊，这样总让人感觉不伦不类，背后也老有人在指指点点。尤其是在罗渽民开始叫她姐姐以后，黄仁隽觉得自己肩上真的要担起一个姐姐应当担负的责任，于是每天苦口婆心地劝他，我们正常一点生活不好吗？正常一点，做一个听话的孩子，不要让你爸爸妈妈担心。</p><p>黄仁隽觉得自己在跟他掏心掏肺讲道理。她自己从小就是一个听话的孩子，很少让父母操心。但是罗渽民大部分时候听了，都不会去接她的话。有时候他也会说，姐姐，我干嘛要替他们省心？他们又不爱我。有时候又说，姐姐，我们说点别的不好吗？</p><p>于是黄仁隽就想起他几年如一日坚持写错的名字，知道自己的规劝大概很难成功。</p><p>有一次他们在一起打闹，闹着闹着黄仁隽突然看见罗渽民领子里露出一小块灰色布料来。那样式很明显与她的少女文胸大相径庭。她飞快地扫了一眼罗渽民平坦的胸部，又看向那片诡异的灰色，眼球感到一阵灼热的刺痛，让她不得不立刻移开了目光。很多类似的时候，她都觉得罗渽民是在自欺欺人，这样很可悲。可是她又叫不醒罗渽民，只好装作没看见。好像只要装作看不见这件事情，罗渽民的处境就会没那么尴尬。</p><p>同样地，自己的处境也会没那么难堪。</p><p>但是黄仁隽没有察觉，她早就没有办法像对待一个女孩子那样对待罗渽民了。虽然她还在一遍一遍地告诉自己：娜娜总归还是个女孩子啊。正如这个时候，她看向她笑眼盈盈的小同桌，然后说出了那句，标准答案一样的：</p><p>“是女孩子啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>